1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool coupler/knife combination, and more particularly to a combination of a knife and a tool coupler to which a tool bit is engaged.
2. Description of the Related Art
A so-called art designer knife is usually used to cut paper, thin plastic boards, thin wood, plastic tubes, wires, etc. Nevertheless, the blade of an art designer knife is often stuck in the object during cutting, as current art designer knives are not easy to grasp and thus difficult to apply larger force. The knife provides a single function of cutting. Screwdrivers are one of the most frequently used tools, yet carriage thereof is a problem. Screws might fall into a narrow slit and thus may be difficult to be retrieved by fingers or pliers. Problems might occur accordingly.
The present invention is intended to provide a tool coupler/knife combination that mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.